


Asami Doesn't Like to Share

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should know that Asami doesn't like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami Doesn't Like to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Asami had not been able to stick his long and sharp claws in Sakazaki for three reasons. 

1- Asami was usually too busy leading catnip and bacon and other nice stuff smuggling scheme 

or 2 - chasing certain pretty white kitten around the big house 

and 3 - Sakazaki he was very good at being what he was, a mischievous, cunning and perverted rat. He was big and scary rat. 

He was respected in the rats community. After all, who else would have the nerve to invade the Asami's territory? 

His main reason for this was all the high quality food he could steal, but stealing that food wasn't his only goal; there was something else more valuable, pretty and lovely under that roof. Asami's treasure, Akihito. 

The difference between their kind meant nothing to Sakazaki, it had changed the day he had seen Aki first. That kitten was indeed stunning. Of course the fact that that kitten was the beloved property of the bacon trafficking King in the neighborhood made that ownership something even more interesting. 

Sakazaki was a jealous and vile rat, he wanted Asami's territory, Asami's allies, he wanted everything that belonged to him. 

One day, looking at Asami's imposing figure walking on the fence and looking at the world at his feet, the envious rat decided: he was going to own all of that, he was going to put his little paws in everything Asami owned, specially Akihito's white and soft fur. 

He had the perfect plan. 

In the middle of the night, the big black cat always left the house to devote himself to his criminal activities escorted by Suoh and Kirishima; and Kuroda - a police dog that had become one of Akihito's babysitters when Suoh wasn't around - was in charge of the night vigil and he was pretty good at watching over the house. But inside that house, the kitten was alone until the alpha cat returned back to his home. 

Sakazaki put his plan into practice at that time. He watched Akihito from distance for weeks while the kitten has been growing up beautifully. That kitten wasn't really kitten anymore, but he was still smaller than most the cats he knew. 

And he knew Aki very well, his favorite nap spot, his favorite food and his favorite toy... The Shoelace. He could spend a whole afternoon just playing with that thing, why it was so fun was beyond Sakazaki but he didn't mind to watch it.... since Asami didn't spot him. 

That could be a kamikaze mission, but he was so sure he wasn't going to get caught. There was no way Asami would be back before the dawn, he has stalked the cat crime lord for a month to be sure of it. 

So he grabbed The Shoelace in his long teeth, hide in the dark basement and left the tip in Akihito's line of sight. That was his bait. 

The little cat meowed happily, lurking in the most obvious way to jump awkwardly on the shoealace just to have it snapped off his claws. Someone who was in the dark basement was dragging away his favorite toy. Aki wouldn't let that happen, even he was scared of dark he was going to take The Shoelace back! 

Before he could step foward however, a black wall of fur blocked his path. 

The white kitten and the black rat windened their eyes in shock. Akihito did because he was surprised and Sakazaki did because he was terrified. 

Akihito never knew that was a malicious rat planning to put his filthy paws on his flawless fur and Asami lost his chance to cut the rat's troat himself because that annoying little thing was too smart and fast! 

Sakazaki managed to get out of the house unharmed only to come face to face a rottweiler and a German Shepherd. 

Suoh and Kuroda played a funny game called "who will be the first to gut the rat?" while Asami laid with Akihito between his huge paws and with his own quiet way, promised to protect his young mate from everything in this world. He was still pissed, but that rat would be an exemple of what would happen to anyone interested in his properties. Asami don't like to share. 

Later that night, Suoh brought the prize of the night: what was left of the rat's body. Kuroda was upset because he had lost the game. 

The next morning, while Yoh was making Fei Long's breakfeast, Asami entered the master bedroom stealthily and jumped on the bed. He had concluded that was the best reward for Fei Long have presented his lovely mate that week with salmon making him a bouncy happy kitten was the hunt of the night. He put his soft paw on the sleeping man nose thinking how lucky was that human - for the honor of getting a present from him. 

When Fei Long woke up Asami who was nibbling the kitten's ears in the kitchen could hear his desperate screams and curses in at least three languages, not hat he could understand a thing. 

Kou who was happily gnawing a walnut on his favorite branch almost fell - scared for his life because of the insane screaming from the house, Takato tried to save him but both squirrels fell from the tree, after two seconds completely stunned they looked at each other big eyes and sprinted faster than ever, or soon enough the big dogs would play "I bet I can catch both of them with one fang". 

Kirishima watched everything from the window, the screams inside and chase outside and conclude that he could name it "Akihito's effect". After all he was the source of all the mess around Asami's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Remind you guys that I NEVER, EVER had english lessons before, all english that I know I taught myself, so please, PLEASE be patient and forgive me for any mistake. I have no beta =/  
> So, thank you for reading!!  
> Jeez, not even good as the previous one huh?


End file.
